


Jack's Heart Attack

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Jack Kinney has a heart attack.  Brian and Justin deal with their history.  A Sequel toJack Kinney And Jennifer Taylor Are Getting Married.





	Jack's Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The ringing phone woke Brian up and he decided just to let the machine get it,  
“Brian are you home”  
It was Justin brians heart leaped  
“Ok Brian jack has had a heart attack, he is at county memorial please come as soon as you get this message”  
Brian was shocked to hear his ex lovers voice but was also shocked about his father’s heart attack so he grabbed his clothes and rushed over to the hospital.

“What the hell are you doing here” Jennifer was not happy to see here stepson, it had been four months since Justin had agreed never to see Brian again she knew that jack was still in contact with his son but that he never came to the house and never tried to entice Justin back to that life.  
“He is my father I have a right to be here”  
“Who did you know that he was here?”  
“I called him”  
Brian turned to see Justin standing by the coffee machine.  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Because he is jacks son”  
The nurse walked out and told Jennifer that the doctor wanted to talk to her so she went with the nurse leaving the two men alone.  
“Brian he’s going to be ok”  
“Are they sure?”  
”They said that it was only a mild heart attack so he should be fine”  
“Thank god, thanks for calling me”  
“You had a right to know and jack would want you to know”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m a ok mum still look at me as if I have grown to heads but I can live with it, are you ok”  
“Well let me see how am I well my fathers just had a heart attack and oh yeah I have just seen the man that broke my heart with a letter after making love with me all night but other then that I’m fine”  
“Brian I’m sorry but I could just walk away from my family”  
“But you could just walk away from me and you didn’t even tell me face to face you left a note”  
“I couldn’t tell you face to face, it hurt to much. Brian you don’t know how many times I wanted to come to see you but I couldn’t”  
“He wants to see you” nether man noticed Jennifer joining them  
“Ok I’ll go see him”

“Hi pops how you feeling?”  
”Strangely like I have just had a heart attack, have you seen him?”  
“Yeah”  
“Sonny boy, do you still love him?”  
“Yes I never stopped”  
“He still loves you but jenny doesn’t understand she can’t forgive you for sleeping with him”  
“Dad I think you should rest, I’ll come back in the morning”

“He is resting”  
“So you can go then”  
“Mum don’t be like that”  
“Don’t be like that, he seduces my 17 year old son and I’m just supposed to stand by and except it, well I’m not going to”  
“Mum he didn’t do anything wrong”  
“Brian just get the hell out of here, I am going to see my husband just don’t be here when I get back”  
Jennifer walked away but Brian wanted to go after her to give her a piece of his mind but Justin stopped him  
“Don’t please Brian she is just upset”  
“No she can’t be like that”  
“Look Brian lets just get out of here please just come with me and calm down”  
“Ok let’s go”

They drove in silence to Brians loft  
“Do you want anything to drink?”  
“No I shouldn’t be here”  
“What worried I’ll jump your bones?”  
“No worried I’ll jump yours”  
Brian reached out and touched Justin’s arm  
“Come here”  
“No I can’t I agreed never to see you again”  
“Justin dad said that you still love me is that true?”  
“It doesn’t matter I can’t be in love with you”  
“What you think that it will just pass?”  
“It has to pass”  
“Justin I love you”  
“Brian I have to go”  
“Ok leave go back to your safe existence and ignore yourself”  
“What do you want me to do Brian, yes I love you I proberly always will but that won’t change anything”  
Brian pulled Justin closer and kissed him, Justin resisted   
“Brian I can’t, it hurt to leave four months ago I couldn’t do that again”  
“Then don’t it again, stay tonight and we’ll deal with it all in the morning, please Justin I need you”  
“Ok I’ll stay tonight”

“Where the hell did you get to?” Jennifer then noticed Brian was there and he had his arm around Justin  
“No don’t tell me you were with him?”  
“Mum I love him I’m sorry but I do and nothing is going to change that”  
“Then go and I never want to see you again”  
“Ok we’ll go but after we see dad”

Brian and Justin walked into jack’s room  
“Hi sonny boy you came back?”  
“Yeah um dad me and Justin are going to give things a shot”  
“I bet your mum doesn’t like that?”  
“No she told me to leave and not come back”  
“Where are you going to go?”  
”He’s going to live with me and we’ll sort college and that out later”  
“Justin could you wait outside and give me and Brian a couple of minutes?”  
Justin looked at Brian and Brian nodded his head so Justin complied  
“Pops don’t be angry we love each other”  
”just promise me one thing”  
”ok what?”  
”Look after him”  
“Yeah I will”


End file.
